


Shared With

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Malace Share & Care [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Jace, Dom Magnus, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Slash, Spanking, Sub Jace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec, Top Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After Alec set Magnus and Jace up in the first and Magnus and Jace got together in the second, the grand finale has all three of them falling in place together. Exploring the dynamics of their relationship.





	Shared With

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Shared With || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Shared With – How Their Relationship Grew Stronger

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), BDSM, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration, orgasm denial, sex toys, bondage, spanking, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Sequel to "Sharing Means Caring" and "Cared For"! Magnus and Alec decide to team up on Jace, now that all three of them are dating. Honestly, Magnus loved sharing his Shadowhunters.

**Shared With**

_How Their Relationship Grew Stronger_

Magnus smirked like a very pleased, hungry panther as he circled his sub slowly. Oh, he was gorgeous, so gorgeous Michelangelo would be dying to paint him. Eyes flashing golden, Magnus reached out to slowly run his fingers down his lover's arm, to the ropes tightly tying his arms together behind his back. A slight shudder wrecked the pretty Shadowhunter in anticipation.

"Magnus, stop toying with him", sighed Alec in utter exasperation. "You tortured him enough."

The smirk turned into a very innocent smile as he looked at Alec. "Why, Alexander, I would never-"

Alec leveled a very unimpressed glare at the warlock, vaguely gesturing at all of Jace. The blonde was kneeling in the center of their bed, thighs quivering from the strain as Magnus had made Jace keep this position for a bit now while Magnus had been marveling at the gorgeous blonde. Jace was naked aside from the fluffy white-feathered wings attached to his shoulders, his arms tied behind his back to keep him from touching himself, a cock-ring tightly choking the straining erection Jace was spotting and a tick vibrator poking out from between the blonde's cheeks. Magnus had taken his sweet time prepping Jace and then he had stuffed him and tied him up to wait for Alec's return from the Institute so they could play together. Alec had returned fifteen minutes ago and since then, him and Magnus had been making out, mainly so because Jace all tied up and flushed was highly arousing but Magnus had forbidden Alec from playing with his parabatai. Alec had no idea what was going on, but oh, Magnus knew exactly that Alec was going to thoroughly enjoy this.

"Why exactly are you torturing our angel?", inquired Alec, running his fingers through the feathers.

"Because he's a mean, sadistic _old man_ ", grumbled Jace with a giant pout.

Alec's eyes were drawn down to Jace's dark-red butt. Magnus smiled innocently when Alec raised an accusative eyebrow at him. It was really hardly Magnus' fault that their pretty blonde was such a disobedient, cheeky little _brat_. Now, don't get Magnus wrong, the warlock _loved_ Jace. He did, really. It had started as sexual attraction and amusement, then fast grew into fondness and romantic feelings, leading to them dating. By now, Magnus was positively and irredeemably in love with Jace Wayland. There was one thing in particular that Magnus loved about Jace, something that had brought a very fresh dynamic into the threesome's relationship. Jace was a very eager sub. Magnus had seen a glimpse during their very first night when Magnus and Jace had shared Alec and all of this had been kick-started and he got to explore it himself after he got together with Jace. Playing with what was possible had been interesting and Magnus was fast to establish some proper rules with Jace. The thing about Jace was that he deliberately provoked punishments, something that Magnus had suspected for a while now, but this afternoon, he had finally found a solution...

/flashback\

" _You. Know. You. Should. Be. More. Careful", stated Magnus, punctuating each and every word with a hard slap on Jace's perfect little butt that already was a nice shade of red._

_Jace was a mouthy brat, Magnus knew that and most of the time he also loved that about the blonde, but when they were in a scene, Jace was supposed to be respectful toward Magnus and Alec. Most of the time, he was. Jace was such a good boy, so obedient and sweet. But sometimes, he would do something cheeky and out of place. Having Jace sprawled out on his lap, moaning shamelessly as he was being spanked by Magnus, Magnus knew that Jace definitely enjoyed his spankings far too much for them to qualify as punishments anymore. Frowning displeased, Magnus placed a particularly hard smack on the already dark-red ass._

" _I know, I'm sorry", whimpered Jace, face buried in the pillow._

" _You're not", sighed Magnus, carefully adjusting the whimpering Shadowhunter on his lap._

" _I am", disagreed Jace with an upset frown._

_Magnus squinted, looking at Jace very closely. It was odd. Jace was lying at the same time as he was telling the truth. Yes, Jace had misbehaved on purpose because he wanted to be spanked. But he was also sorry, because he liked being good for them. Tilting his head slowly, Magnus adjusted Jace so the blonde was straddling Magnus' lap and the warlock could rest both his hands on the heated flesh of Jace's sore ass. The Shadowhunter whined softly and hid his face in the crook of Magnus' neck, seeking comfort and protection. Craning his neck a little, Magnus placed a gentle kiss on Jace's temple. Magnus needed to figure something out. It had been bugging the High Warlock for weeks now, but by tonight when Alec would return from his mission with Lydia and Isabelle, Magnus vowed he would have something figured out. After all, Magnus and Alec had a very special surprise planned for their blonde for tonight. Magnus and Alec have been planning this for two whole weeks now. Jace needed to deserve tonight's surprise._

" _Sweetheart, we need to tal—no, no. Nothing bad", sighed Magnus, gently running his fingers through Jace's hair as the blonde stiffened in his arms at the words. "You're a good sub, Jace. I thoroughly enjoy you. But I do not enjoy having to punish you when you misbehave on purpose. And you don't enjoy that either, do you? You want your spanking, yes, but you do not want to disappoint me or Alexander. We enjoy praising you far more and you enjoy being praised far more than being punished, don't you? You're a good boy, you're our good boy. But you enjoy your spankings so much that you're deliberately not being a good boy."_

" _...I'm sorry", sighed Jace, head tucked underneath Magnus' chin._

" _No, I'm sorry", hummed Magnus softly, playing with Jace's hair. "I should have noticed this earlier. Listen, sweetheart, just because spankings do have a... connotation toward being a punishment doesn't necessarily mean it has to be a punishment. It can just be part of the scene, love. We can set a scene including a spanking. And I'll come up with a... proper punishment when you're actually misbehaving. One that is meant as a punishment and that will be understood as a punishment by you. Because we don't want you to misbehave. Understood?"_

" _...Okay?", offered Jace a little confused as he looked up at Magnus. "So... you're not angry?"_

" _No, sweetheart, I'm not", assured Magnus as he kissed Jace. "I love you, Jace."_

/flashback|end\

And while Jace slept off the excitement of things, Magnus had come up with the _perfect_ punishment for their cheeky little blonde. Magnus smiled pleased against Alec's lips as he cupped the archer's cock, pumping it slowly while lubing it up for the main event.

"I'm not torturing our angel, I'm punishing him", replied Magnus slowly, teeth catching Alec's earlobe and nibbling teasingly. "Our naughty little blonde here has been provoking a lot of spankings lately, hasn't he? Well, I figured out that maybe, it would be best served if we'd rather move spankings to be a regular part of our sessions. And then we would establish a new punishment. One that, you know, actually works as a punishment on our loudmouthed little sub."

"Okay. So far, I'm following", grunted Alec, hands greedily running all over Magnus' body.

"And you know how much our little angel here loves his orgasms", hummed Magnus, vaguely motioning at Jace, who was standing perfectly still even though he was desperately longing to be close to his boyfriends and to touch. "So, from now on, his serious punishment for disobeying us will be orgasm denial. We get to play with him, but he doesn't get to come."

Alec's eyebrows were raised high as he stared from Magnus over to Jace. A sly smirk decorated Magnus face as he leaned in to kiss Alec deeply. Alec hummed, a sound somewhere between content and amused, while wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck.

"This is cruel", stated Alec slowly, looking thoughtful. "It might just do the trick."

"D—Do the _trick_?", sputtered Jace undignified.

"Jace", grunted Alec pointedly as he turned to face the blonde. "I love you, but you're... how does Magnus like to put it... a reckless brat. When I bend you over my lap to spank you after you've been a disobedient _dick_ during a mission, that is so not meant to encourage that kind of behavior. That's the kind of behavior I'm trying to actively get rid off, Jace. I thought with this whole... BDSM aspect to our relationship thanks to Magnus, I would be able to _finally_ make you stop trying to throw your life away at every mission. So, if this does the trick? We're going to make it a thing."

"Great, I have two sadistic, mean boyfriends", grunted Jace displeased.

Frowning curiously, Magnus grasped Jace's chin and forced the blonde to look at him. "No. You have two loving, caring boyfriends, who don't want for you to throw your life away during this war just because _you_ might think it's worth less than those of others."

A pleasantly pink blush dusted Jace's cheeks and he at least didn't try to argue them. Very good. Because one of the things Magnus and Alec very fiercely agreed upon was that Jace was being deliberately reckless when it concerned his own life. Like deciding to grab the Soul Sword to destroy it, knowing it would kill him, just so the Downworlders would stop trying to kill Clary to keep her from activating the Soul Sword. No such stunts, not on Magnus' watch.

"You're going to truly regret being reckless during yesterday's mission", whispered Magnus.

Which was the main reason why Magnus had spent the afternoon spanking Jace and taking him apart, because Jace had been injured during yesterday's mission, effectively benching him for today. Smiling charmingly, Magnus ran a hand down Jace's chest, teasingly tapping the cock-ring as he reached it. Jace grumbled softly and turned to look pleadingly at Alec. It was a good thing Magnus knew he could trust Alexander to stay strong, despite the cute puppy-pout.

"Oh no, Magnus is right", chuckled Alec amused as he kissed Jace softly. "You are _so_ going to bitch about this in the morning, damn. Today of all days, really."

"...What are you two up to?", asked Jace suspiciously.

With a broad grin on his lips did Alec turn toward Magnus, silently pleading to be the one to break the news to Jace. Sadly, Magnus still had to work on his resistance when it came to his precious Shadowhunters. Rolling his eyes, Magnus nodded slowly and the grin on Alec's lips grew even wider. Wider and with an edge of wicked as Alec reached around Jace and grabbed the thick vibrator nestled between Jace's cheeks, slowly moving it back and forth until Jace was moaning.

"Magnus and I talked a lot about this and we agreed to finally double you, as you've been _begging_ us for weeks now", stated Alec mischievously, trailing kisses down Jace's neck.

"W—Wha...?", grunted Jace breathlessly, head tilted back for better access for Alec.

"Yes, sweetheart", laughed Magnus where he was slowly sprawling himself out on the bed. "Why do you think I spent an hour prepping you, using the big toys on you, my angel?"

"B—But...", stammered Jace, looking very helpless as he stared pleadingly at his parabatai. "You can't _do that_ and _not let me come_. You won't let the mean warlock do that to me, right? Alec? Come on, you love me, please? I wanted to have you double me for _months_ now."

"Jace, _I_ love you too", chided Magnus a little amused. "It's what makes this _fun_."

Jace sputtered and glared at that. Honestly, Magnus was pretty sure that Jace didn't quite believe him about being in love with the blonde. But Magnus was rather adamant to convince him.

"You're _so_ gorgeous when you pout", whispered Alec pleased as he kissed Jace.

Laughing amused, Magnus got comfortable and watched how Alec continued kissing down Jace's chest, still playing with the vibrator inside the blonde, brushing it against Jace's prostate to make his parabatai whine and arch his back. Seeing Jace and Alec together had become Magnus' favorite view and he started to understand why the idea of Magnus and Jace had pushed Alec so much to his limits three months ago. The warlock's hand slowly wandered down to grasp his own cock and jerk it lazily to get into the mood for what they were about to do.

"He is right though", mused Alec as he turned from Jace to Magnus, crawling on top of the warlock and kissing him softly. "You _are_ mean. Why do I love that about you, Magnus?"

Magnus laughed pleased as he wrapped his arms around Alec to pull him closer so their cocks brushed against each other. Alec moaned, hands running over Magnus' chest in a greedy way.

"It's because, love, you are just as mean as me. At least when it comes to our angel over there", replied Magnus simply, lips dragging along Alec's collarbone. "It's too much fun to tease him."

"Oh. Sure. Teasing. Fun. Yay", grunted Jace and rolled his eyes.

Magnus smiled amused while Alec laid down next to him, both of them facing their tied-up blonde. "Alec is right, you really are particularly gorgeous when you're pouting."

"Of course I'm right", huffed Alec, fingers tracing Magnus' sixpack. "I mean, he's always gorgeous. But when he's pouting, he's even more gorgeous. And the wings are helping with that too."

"But if you want _anything_ , you should really stop being so mouthy, Jace", drawled Magnus out, hand wandering down Alec's side to cup Alec's butt. "Because if you can't play nice, you can't play at all and Alexander and I would certainly... find a way to occupy ourselves without you."

Jace liked being pouty and arguing, but he also needed to learn when enough was enough. Alec hummed in agreement as he tilted his head, getting more comfortable on Magnus and reaching out to stroke Magnus' cock. Their blonde was staring at them with the most intense puppy-pout.

"I'm sorry", mumbled Jace and averted his eyes. "I promise I'll be good. I promise I won't complain about not coming, but _please_ fuck me. I wanted this for so long now! Even if I don't get to come, I just really wanna feel both of you inside of me."

"Promise you won't run head-first into danger without backup during the next mission", demanded Alec seriously. "Because if you do, you don't get to come for a week straight. You hear me?"

Jace made a choking sound and even Magnus looked surprised. Then again, Magnus really shouldn't be surprised. He knew how fed-up Alec was with his reckless parabatai. Raising one eyebrow, Magnus turned toward Jace while slowly caressing Alec's dick.

"Okay. Yeah. I—I promise", sighed Jace in defeat.

"Good", purred Magnus pleased as he slowly got up. "Then, I think, it's time you get your treat. You were being rather... tame while we were wasting time waiting for Alexander."

"I would so _not_ call you fucking me with a vibrator for an hour straight a waste of time", disagreed Jace with one raised eyebrow. "But yeah, sure, anything as long as it gets me your dicks ASAP."

"Always so impatient", grunted Alec and rolled his eyes. "C'mere, Jace."

Gently, Alec wrapped his arms around Jace and pulled him up into a slow, deep kiss. Magnus smiled at the two for a moment before he went to sit behind Jace. While Alec grasped Jace's cheeks and pulled them apart, Magnus eased the vibrator out of the blonde. A protesting whine was Jace's instant reaction, flustering the blonde while his lovers laughed at the cute sound.

"Adorable", whispered Magnus amused, holding onto Jace's hips and slowly pushing into the blonde. "Didn't we just capture the cutest angel there, Alexander?"

"Totally. And now we're gonna _wreck_ our angel", grinned Alec, fingers digging into Jace's thighs as he grasped them and lifted Jace up some. "And you're gonna love every second of it, won't you?"

"I love every second with you guys anyway", muttered Jace beneath his breath, face in Alec's neck.

"He can be so sweet if he wants to", chuckled Magnus teasingly as he bottomed out.

Alec was kissing Jace deeply while Magnus thrust shallowly. Jace tried helplessly tugging on his bonds so he could _touch_ , but magically tied knots tended not to loosen without Magnus' say so. A wicked smile laid on Magnus' lips as he locked eyes with Alec over Jace's shoulder. Alec's eyes were so dark, they were nearly black and yet they were filled to the brim with love. Magnus truly liked that expression on Alec's face. Leaning in some, Magnus stole a slow, deep kiss from Alec while thrusting shallowly into a mildly protesting Jace. It was fun squishing Jace between them like that. After a couple more thrusts from Magnus did Alec's fingers wander down, squeezing in beside Magnus and loosening Jace some more before Alec eased his cock in beside Magnus'. Jace's breath hitched and he leaned heavily against Alec. While Alec focused on joining Magnus inside their blonde, Magnus focused on relaxing Jace some, with kisses and gentle touches.

"Sh, you're doing so good, sweetheart, so very good", assured Magnus softly. "Such a good angel."

Jace visibly relaxed between them at the continued praise from Magnus. It was so easy to make Jace relax and feel safe and Magnus quite loved that. Alec grinned mischievously at Magnus once the archer was also fully inside their blonde. This felt quite amazing, feeling Alec pressed up against him like that, with Jace surrounding them both so tightly. Alec's fingers were digging into Jace's thighs as he held the blonde and started thrusting. Alec and Magnus started altering their thrusts, one going in deep as the other pulled out. All too soon, Jace was a whining mess from all the stimulation to his prostate. But being the good boy he was, he didn't even beg to come, accepting his punishment. Magnus was immensely proud of him.

"By the Angel, you feel so good, Jace", groaned Alec roughly. "I—I think I'm-"

"Come", pleaded Jace, nuzzling Alec's neck. "I wanna feel you both come inside of me, please."

Alec groaned darkly and came, loving Jace's pleas way too much. Magnus moaned softly into Jace's neck as he felt Alec come beside him and even if he'd be actively trying, he couldn't keep from coming himself anymore. Jace between them was left gasping and moaning wantonly at the feeling of their cum flooding him. With a wicked but pleased smile on his lips did Magnus pull out of Jace and summon a butt-plug. Alec carefully pulled out and removed the wings and the ropes from Jace, slowly lowering the blonde onto the bed and peppering him with kisses. Gently, Magnus eased the plug into the blonde and summoned a wet towel so Alec could clean Jace up a little. When Alec took the towel from Magnus, the warlock grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"This was perfectly planned out and executed, Mag", grinned Alec pleased. "Damn, I love you."

"I know you do", laughed Magnus with a wink as he laid down behind Jace. "And _you_ , you were wonderful. No whining at all, you were so good. I promise, I'll make you come so often tomorrow."

"No, you won't", grunted Alec pointedly. "Remember? You're supposed to meet some High Warlock in Venice. But don't worry, I will take care of Jace while you're gone."

Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes, though he knew both his Shadowhunters would take perfect care of each other, even without him. But the thing was, Magnus also knew that just because they were okay without him didn't mean they wanted to be without him. They belonged together, all three of them. Their shared love was what gave them strength.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, the grand finale. After they worked their way up here, I really wanted to write something very smutty where all three of them are together.
> 
> Also, yet another story I previously teased on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
